I Should Have Known
by The One-Shot Sphere
Summary: Emma and Stephen are on a date night to the movies, and looking forward to the premier of a new romantic comedy. However, things take an hilariously awkward turn when they discover what the movie is based on...


**Note: This happens after the events of "Just Like Her Mother", so you can read that first if you like. It will make sense either way!**

**Anyways, enjoy the fluff!**

* * *

"Mom, I'm heading out now!"

Marinette was in for a surprise when she looked up to see her eldest daughter, walking across the living room in an evening outfit. Truly the daughter of a fashion designer and model, Emma's style was completely her own. Her hair was tied back in her signature ponytail, with electric and dark blue layers flowing down to her curled bangs. Her eyes were sharp yet gentle like her father's, leading down to red lipstick and earrings, and freckles on her cheeks to rival her mother's. She was in a dark blue blouse with tiny white polka dots, and a v-neck that made Marinette raise an eyebrow. An elegant white belt held the shirt into her ripped white jeans, with canvas sneakers adorned with light orange streaks and waves completing her look.

"Well, someone's looking fancy tonight." said Marinette, setting down her magazine. "Going somewhere? With someone, perhaps?" she added with a cheeky grin.

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You already know tonight is movie night!"

"Mmmmhm, and with your dashing prince along for the ride, I assume?"

Marinette laughed as her daughter turned a light shade of crimson. She was of course referring to Stephen, Alya and Nino's youngest son. He was also, due to recent events, Emma's loving boyfriend.

"Yes, mom, it's just me and Stephen." Emma said, shaking her head.

"What movie are you guys watching, by the way?"

"I can't remember the title, but it's the premier of a new romantic comedy. Something to do with time travel and stuff."

"Oh, well that sounds interesting. How are you getting there again?"

"I'm biking. And actually, if I don't hurry, I'll be late!" said Emma, glancing at the clock. "I'll let you know how it goes! Bye!"

"Bye sweetie, have fun!"

With a wave and a quick struggle with the door, Emma took off towards the theater. Marinette sighed happily, thinking back to when Emma and her brothers were still tiny little babies. They had all grown up so fast.

As she went back to her magazine, Marinette felt her curiosity kick in. She picked up her phone, and googled as best she could as to what the movie was called. After a few searches, she eventually found the movie premiering at the local cinema. She took one look at the title, and let out a loud gasp, just as her husband popped back into the living room.

"Everything alright, m'lady?" asked Adrien, sitting down next to Marinette.

"You remember that movie that Thomas Astruc talked to us about?"

"Yeah. Is it out yet?"

"Yes, and apparently the premier is tonight." she said. "And guess who's headed to the theater with Stephen right now…"

Adrien was puzzled for a second, until his mind put two and two together; movie night.

"Ohhhh boy." said Adrien, chuckling nervously to himself. "This is going to be interesting..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Emma had reached the movie theater bang on time, drifting like a boss into an open parking spot. She dusted herself off, and jogged around to the front door to see Stephen waiting. She called over to him as he looked up, a smile spreading across his face.

Both paused for a moment to admire each other's evening looks. Emma was quite amazed; Stephen was in a casual suit jacket, a dark, reddish maroon to match his trousers, leading down to black suede shoes. Underneath he was rocking a cream shirt, with a subtle brown pattern running across the chest pocket and collar. His auburn-orange hair hair was as wavy as ever, with golden brown eyes and his sweet, innocent smile Emma had loved for so long.

Stephen too was enamoured by his girlfriend's look, He particularly adored her freckles, crinkling up slightly as she smiled excitedly. Everything from the bold red in her lipstick to the complementing colours of her outfit made her even more irresistible to him.

After shaking themselves out of their trances, the two paid for their tickets and popcorn to share, and sat down next to each other in their seats. As Emma reached for the popcorn, she instead accidentally grabbed Stephen's hand. She looked up, surprised, and Stephen met her eyes. For a split second that felt like an hour, the two dorks simply stared into each other's eyes, still completely smitten with each other. As they quickly snapped out of it, Emma lent over with the cheekiest of grins.

"Am i that irresistible?'" she said jokingly, with a suggestive tone worthy of her father's alter ego.

"Honestly, yes. Yes you are." responded a starstruck Stephen in his typically calm tone, causing his girlfriend to blush through her giggles. After a good laugh together, the two sat back as the trailers ended, and settled in for the premiere.

The screen gradually lit up to reveal a backdrop of a city at night. Two black silhouettes crossed the night sky, waving to each other as they flew through the air. Something about them looked eerily familiar to Emma, but she did her best to shake it off.  
The screen cut to black as the music built up to a climax. Then, suddenly, rays of white light flashed across the screen as the title and tagline revealed themselves.

_**Lovekept Secrets:**_

_**What the mind forgets, the heart still knows**_

_Sounds dramatic_, Emma thought as she sat back. _Boy, sounds like a hell of a movie_, thought Stepen. _I can't wait for this._

And they were indeed in for a fantastic movie. The futuristic thriller followed two officers secretly in love, who narrowly escaped the rampage of a villainous scientist but lost their memories in the process. As they fought to find a way to set things right and remember who they are, the pair fell for each other all over again and finally confessed it. Much to the audience's dismay, however, the movie took a dark turn in the final chapter when the protagonists found a time-travelling solution to their villain, only to realise that their plan would mean reverting their memories back to when their feelings were still hidden. The cinema was filled with teary eyes as the two lovebirds shared one last, long, passionate kiss before they went and erased their memories again.

* * *

As the final scene cut to balck and the credits began to roll, many stood up to applaud, Emma and Stephen included.

"Man, that was pretty intense!" said Stephen, eventually sitting back down.

"I know right?" said Emma, also slumping into her seat. "And all those moments between them were so cute! Like when he said 'I don't need any memory to know that I love you'? That was so perfect!"

As they continued to discuss the movie, the final credits rolled, flashing the director's name across the city backdrop.

"Hey, Thomas Astruc!" said Emma, pointing at the screen. "I've heard my parents mention him, can't remember why though…"

Just as Stephen was about to respond, a new line of test focused into view.

_**Based on the true story…**_

"Wait, what!? That was based on real people?"

"Woah, that couple must have had some love story!" said Stephen, sitting back in his seat.

"I know! Oh my gosh, that makes it even more adorable! I kind of wish I could meet them someda-"

Emma's happy fangirling was then cut short, as a look of absolute shock swept across her face. Stephen was confused for a moment, then looked over at what she was staring at. His jaw also dropped as he watched the other half of the text appear on screen.

_**Based on the true story...**_

_**...of Marinette and Adrien Agreste.**_

For a brief moment, the two were glued to their seats, completely dumbfounded. Stephen quickly looked away, resisting the urge to burst out laughing. He did feel sorry for his girlfriend, but at the same time, he was amazed she had not known her parent's life was being turned into a movie.

Emma herself was utterly disturbed; she had effectively just spend around an hour and a half fangirling over her parents. Of all the ways they could have spend their date night, she and her boyfriend had just watched her own parents flirt and make out with each other. The thought of it disgusted her; she loved her parents, but she had not paid to see this on a friday night out.

Seeing she was distraught and extremely embarrassed, Stephen put a loving arm around Emma as she buried her face in her hands.

"Hey, its...it's okay, it was still an awesome movie, right? I mean I know it's kind of awkward, but-"

"It's worse than awkward!" she said as she leaned into his shoulder. "I did _not_ need this tonight...I basically watched my parents go at it! How disgusting is that?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit it's weird." he conceded. "But let's not let this ruin our night, alright? We still have dinner to look forward to, and it's your pick."

"But we said because I chose the movie-"

"I know, but you didn't exactly choose to watch...um, well, that." Stephen said sheepishly, trying to choose his words carefully. "So you can choose. Besides, you need something to take your mind off it for now." he added with a sweet smile.

Emma looked up, catching sight of him with his signature grin. She felt herself melt a little; he looked so gentle when he smiled at her. She chuckled as they stood up, and placed a kiss on his cheek. As long as she was with Stephen, the night couldn't be that bad.

Stephen's face lit up when he saw that she had cheered up a little. As they exited the theater and hopped on their bikes, Emma looked back at the movie poster on the wall, and spotted some familiar initials in the special thanks section.

_**Special thanks to: Mr. A. and Mrs D.P.C.** _

Emma facepalmed internally, shaking her head and grinning. _I should have known_, she thought to herself. _I should have known._

* * *

"You guys are gross, you know that?"

Marinette and Adrien were greeted with a flustered Emma as she swung in through the front door, letting her parents know what she thought out their youthful adventures.

"Completely disgusting! Why? Why? I did not need to know all of that!"

"...welcome home?" said Adrien sheepishly, trying his absolute best not to laugh. Marinette, however, was beyond caring; as soon as she saw the look on her daughter's face, she had rolled around the sofa, laughing her head off.

"I take it you saw the movie then?" she said, when she eventually stopped wheezing.

"Of course I did! And I actually liked it, before I knew what it was based on! You didn't have the courtesy to put that 'based on a true story' part at the start?"

"Well, that wasn't exactly our choice, dear." said Adrien, no longer able to suppress his laughter. "You can thank Thomas Astruc for that."

"Well, that was about the most uncomfortable I've ever been in a movie theater, so I hope you're proud of yourselves." said Emma, sighing to cover a chuckle at how ridiculous the situation was. "I love you guys, I really do, but next time you make a romantic comedy complete with cheesy flirting and kissing scenes, please give me a fair warning."

A chorus of laughter started again, this time with Emma joining in. She certainly had been born into a delightfully strange family.

And even after her embarrassing movie moment, Emma wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! As always, feel free to leave a review, make suggestions for future fics and check out my youtube channel 'Miraculous Memez'! Thanks for the support!**


End file.
